Purposeless Life
by jemb
Summary: My entry for the April CBPC. Set immediately after the end of the Priest in the Churchyard episode. BB friendship


_**So I don't know how many of you spotted this but at the end of the Priest in the Churchyard episode, when Angela was talking to Dr Wyatt, out of the window you could see Booth pull up and Brennan get into the car with him. This is where my inspiration came from.**_

PURPOSELESS LIFE

"You're not leaving are you, Dr Brennan?" Dr Wyatt asked as Temperance rose from her chair.

"Booth and I have to put our notes together for the prosecutor, so…" she turned to walk away from the small table by the window where Angela and Dr Wyatt still sat.

"You and Booth, um, are you making any further assumptions about each other?" Dr Wyatt questioned.

"No, no assumptions. Thanks." Brennan replied, a little curious about his question.

"Good." Dr Wyatt nodded as Brennan hurried towards the door of the diner. She may have accepted what he told her about the issues she and Booth had but he was a psychologist and that still unsettled her.

xxxx

Brennan stepped out of the diner and into the cool night to wait patiently by the door. She glanced at her watch then looked left, down the street, running a hand through her hair. Booth was due to pick her up in a minute and he was almost never late. A moment later he lived up to his reputation and she saw his SUV pull into the kerb. As she hurried over, he leaned across the seats and pulled on the handle of the door, opening it slightly. For Brennan, the smile on his face was a welcome sight. After all their bickering, she was glad they 'were back'. She returned his smile and opened the door fully, slipping into the passenger seat and pulling on her seatbelt as he pulled back out onto the main road.

"Where's Angela?" Booth asked.

"Talking with Gordon Gordon." Brennan grinned. "He's fixing her too." Booth couldn't restrain his broad smile spreading further across his face. For someone who continually dismissed the validity of psychology, Brennan certainly seemed to accept Dr Wyatt.

"Hey, wait." Brennan said suddenly. "You missed the turn." She pointed out the window at the road passing them that should have taken them towards the Jeffersonian and her office where their notes for the McCourt case were.

"I know." He nodded, the smile still plastered on his face.

"But why?" Brennan turned to him. "Where are we going?" She waited for Booth to tell her but he remained silent, focusing on the road ahead. "Booth." She said firmly, her eyes boring into him. He didn't shift his gaze from the road, knowing how much it was driving her crazy. "Booth!" she demanded again. With still no reply, she finally relented and sat back in the seat, her arms folded, resigned to allowing him to take her wherever he had in mind.

xxxx

Fifteen minutes later Booth pulled the SUV into a free parking space on a quiet street.

"Come on Bones." He said lightly as he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. She looked at him for a moment then got out herself, standing on the sidewalk looking confused.

"Where are we going?" she asked, this time hoping for a reply.

"It's not far." He told her, stepping up onto the sidewalk beside her. His hand floated down to her lower back and he gently urged her forward. They fell into step with each other as they headed down the sidewalk and Brennan found herself glancing up at him as they walked, hoping he would give something away.

"This could be construed as kidnap you know." Brennan said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not forcing you Bones." Booth grinned. She merely huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, knowing he was right. She also knew he was up to something but not knowing what that something was, it drove her crazy. She has never liked it when Booth acted mysteriously and his actions were definitely mysterious.

xxxx

The pair continued to walk in silence for a few minutes until Booth came to a stop outside a small movie theatre. Brennan took a few more steps before realising he had paused.

"What are we doing here?" She asked when she realised they were standing outside of a movie theatre she knew played classic movies. Looking up at the old building, she saw bright white lights illuminating a large black board displaying the names of the movies playing that week. Casablanca was the headline movie. Booth saw her confusion and walked a few steps back over to her.

"We're living a purposeless life Bones." Booth looked into her eyes and flashed her the 'charm smile'. She met his gaze, his words doing nothing to clear her confusion.

"What about our notes?" she asked. "We need to put together the file for the prosecutor."

"That can wait until the morning." Booth said as he began walking towards the ticket office. She remained standing on the sidewalk, watching Booth as he approached the teenager working in the office and handed over some money. When he had two small white movie tickets in his hands he turned back to her. "Are you coming?" he asked, nodding towards the entrance. She shifted her weight to one foot and after a moment of hesitation she walked towards him.

"Dr Wyatt says I can't live a purposeless life Booth." She reminded him.

"Okay, so maybe not a purposeless life Bones, but we can have a purposeless night." He draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into the movie theatre with him. Immediately she relaxed and decided that for one night she could sit in a dark theatre with a bucket of popcorn and a soda watching a movie with her best friend. Work could wait until tomorrow.

_**So that was my entry for the April CBPC. I hope you like it and if you want to let me know for sure, just send me a little review…or a big one if you feel like it **__****_


End file.
